The present invention relates to a motor vehicle signalling system.
More specifically the invention relates to a system for signalling to the user operating conditions of a motor vehicle provided with an accelerator pedal, for example for providing an anti-collision alarm signal, the system comprising:                signalling means able to provide the driver with a sensorial alarm signal indicating a danger situation;        detector means able to provide signals and/or data representing the situation outside the motor vehicle and/or travel conditions of the vehicle itself; and        electronic processing and control means designed to analyse the signals and/or data provided by the detector means and determine the occurrence of predetermined operating situations, such as the presence of any obstacles along the travel path of the motor vehicle, and generate, under predetermined conditions and in accordance with a predefined procedure, warning signals and/or data which can be used for activating the signalling means.        